Satoshi Fukube
}}}}} }}}}| valign="top" }}}}| — }}}}}}} }}}}|, }}}}}} }} }} |}Satoshi Fukube ( 福部 里志, Fukabe Satoshi) is one of the four main characters of Hyouka , of which are students at Kamiyama High School and members of the mystery solving Classics Club. He is Hōtarō's smiling friend with fantastic memory, who never attempts to make any conclusions. Biography Satoshi went to the same Kaburaya Middle School as Hōtarō and Mayaka, though not in the same class. From there, he got acquainted with Houtarou through some circumstances and henceforth, their relationship stood as frenemies.Official Light Novel website character description. Retrieved 17/03/2014. Satoshi became a member of both the Student Council and the Handicrafts Club before joining the Classics Club. ''General Information'' 'Personality' Satoshi gives the impression that his general demeanor is cheerful, eccentric and sarcastic. Despite the surface impression, however, he is generally unassuming and is self-deprecating. He has also confessed to being envious of Oreki. Nevertheless, he accepts these qualities to be repellent to other people, thus he has gained a love for humour and smiling, and acts in a Spontaneous mannner. He likely believes he can not maintain friendships otherwise. Satoshi is very careful with his application of jokes for he believes that they must be improvised, or else they are just common lies, moreover he fully understands how they can cause misunderstandings. His alias is oftentimes dismissed when he talks to people in private, This is especially apparent in his serious conversation with Oreki , where he points out things in him that Oreki may have failed to notice himself, while maintaining a desire to one-up him. Satoshi's mood is generally well kept, except when he feels his time has been wasted; then he becomes somewhat depressed. Contrary to his personality, he distances himself when people start getting too close, as he is obsessed with not becoming obsessed with anything. Also, Satoshi has exceptional memory and therefore is very knowledgeable; He refers to it as his "database". However he refuses to make any conclusions, due in part that he believes that databases cannot make conclusions. 'Appearance' Satoshi Fukube is of average height and weight; standing at 163 cm (5'4") and weighing at 57 kg (126 lbs). He has feild-drab brown color short spikey hair that is cut to show all of his face. Satoshi's eyes are smokey-topaz brown in color. He is principally seen in the Kamiyama High School uniform, When not, he dresses in a casual manner which includes lots of color variation. He also possesses a draw-string bag. Relationships ''Mayaka Ibara Mayaka and Satoshi had liked each other since middle school, but Satoshi would always brush aside her advances towards him with a joke. Their current relationship could be considered simple friends. However, later on he admits that Mayaka is truly one of a kind and that he does want to be with her, but due to how he was so obsessive in the past he doesn't want to regress into his old ways and become obsessed with her. Satoshi finally confessed his feeling to Mayaka at the start of the second year and the two started dating since then. Hōtarō Oreki Satoshi and Hōtarō have been friends since middle school and seem to be quite close since Satoshi calls Hōtarō by his first name. Satoshi is shown to trust Hōtarō quite a bit, as well as acknowledge his skills in mystery solving; athough in addition, Satoshi is fairly envious of Hōtarō. Eru Chitanda'' Satoshi maintains a friendly relationship with the President of the Classics Club and is usually helping her convince Hōtarō to solve mysteries. Koreyuki Tani Tani is oftentimes trying to make some sort of competition with Satoshi, much to Satoshi's noneparticipation. Quotes *"A database can't draw conclusions." *"Go easy on me." *"I didn't think you'd do somehing like that even if you were the last man on earth." *"I'm only human you know? Sometimes I get mad." Gallery ''For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery: Satoshi Fukube '' Trivia *His seiyuu, Daisuke Sakaguchi, together with Eru Chitanda's seiyuu, Satomi Sato, sung "Update Goissho Ni" and "Itsuka Bokura no Epilogue" in Hyouka Net Radio "Kotenbu no Kuttaku" Theme song CD. *Despite his trivia expertise, he's horrible at studying and often puts off reports and editorials for Hyouka. *He likes to read mystery books, especially Holmes. *He was born on April the 18th (fans rumor) Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Student